


Supermodel!

by Nicci



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/pseuds/Nicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, Arthur would not have attended the fashion show at all. His father's clothing company employed a score of buyers to do this sort of thing. But he was here, and there was no point grumbling about it. He fixed a polite smile on his face as the female underwear models strutted their stuff. Then the male models came out and suddenly there was something worth smiling about. The tall, dark haired guy wearing the Ralph Lauren briefs, a pair of unlaced boots and a studded bikers glove was definitely doing something for his equilibrium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supermodel!




End file.
